


New Friends Are Golden

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New Friends Are Golden

It wasn't new to anyone that Joe and Patrick would share a bed- more realistically, share a patch of floor or the bench seat of the van. They were the same age, they felt more comfortable with each other. Nobody questioned that. Although, Pete had bet Andy that the two of them would grow out of it by the time they were 18. He still owed Andy $10 and a box of pizza. 

 

The only time Patrick had ever felt weird about their sleeping arrangement was before he or Joe really knew each other. They didn't have much choice, though, because Pete and Andy sprawled out like starfish in the van. Patrick was always impressed by Joe- the tallest of them all by far and he took up the least amount of space. The first time Joe offered for Patrick to be the little spoon to try and lie down on the seats was after they played a tiny little club just south of Chicago. Patrick and Joe had to get out right after they finished their set because they were still underage. Patrick, who's nerves were wracked from performing in front of _that many people_ , sat in the van while Joe helped load gear into the trailer. He felt guilty for not helping, but there were so many _people_ \- watching- waiting for him to mess up. He knew that's all they wanted to see. Was him mess up. And he did. And they didn't say anything. They didn't have to. Patrick knew, oh god he knew. But the next thing he knew, that replaced some of the negativity, was that Joe was crouched by the open doors of the van where Patrick had his feet on the running board with a big grin on his face and told Patrick that he'd race him to the club doors to help Andy with his kick drum. 

 

Pete wanted to drive that night so they could try to get back to Andy's girlfriend's place before it got too late. Of course he also stopped for Taco Bell. Patrick and Joe didn't want to go in, so Pete went with Andy and Patrick complained about there being no room to try to get some sleep. "Why don't you just lie on the seats-?" Joe started. "Because you're sitting there." Patrick gestured with his chin. His limbs felt like lead. "Spooning." Joe tacked that on like he meant to add it in his first sentence. Patrick raised his eyebrows. "Dude." was all Patrick said when he realized Joe wasn't joking.

"That's kinda gay."

"That's kinda homophobic. Lie down, I'm tired as fuck." Joe didn't wait for Patrick to respond, just gently nudged him to the seat. 

 

They had just gotten comfortable and were drifting off to sleep when Pete threw the door open, immediately already talking about the guy in front of him in line who "ordered like five million things, like, c'mon man! It's not real Mexican food! Let the starving artist through!" rather oblivious to the kids trying to sleep in the back. Andy was a bit more considerate and shut his door carefully. Patrick made a move to sit up, because no _way_ did he want to give Pete Wentz this kind of leverage, but Joe tightened his grip a little and Patrick stopped. Joe, who's eyes were still closed, shook his head the slightest bit and muttered "not worth it". Patrick still wanted to sit up, but he had to admit he was relieved that someone in this band could read his mind. He settled back into the seat and actually slept pretty well until Pete threw open the doors again and proclaimed their arrival at Andy's girlfriend's. 

 

To Patrick's surprise, Pete didn't actually tease him all that much for that night. However, once it became a more frequent thing, Pete let loose all the light-hearted jokes he could think of. "Get a room!" He'd call to them from the front seat. When he looked into the rear-view mirror for a response, he saw Patrick flipping him off and Joe saying they _would_ but they're _broke_ , and if Pete would be so kind as to pitch in a few bucks that would be nice. 

 

After more and more time of Joe and Patrick's was spent together, though, they had a harder time convincing Pete they weren't a couple. Pete would break out the "well, you know we love you no matter what" when Patrick would ask Joe to play a chord again or whenever Joe told Patrick, yes, he did look fine and no, nobody in the audience would care either way. 

 

Joe and Patrick had fallen asleep in the van for an hour before a gig at the Elbo Room and they both stumbled out like newborn kittens when they panicked because they thought they overslept, Pete insisted their bed-head looked suspiciously like sex-hair and wouldn't leave them alone about it. Throughout the gig, during load-out, and when they were driving to get food, Pete could not let it go and finally, when they were all hanging out in the parking lot of a McDonald's and Patrick had had enough, he planted his hands on either side of Joe's face and kissed him, hard on the lips. It wasn't as clean or precise as he would have preferred, Joe's teeth clacked on his and Joe had not brushed his teeth in a while, but that wasn't the point. Pete barely had time to shout out a cheer before Patrick let go of Joe's face, turned, and kicked Pete in the shin.

 


End file.
